arrived at midnight bughead
by nerdm4id
Summary: One night, the eleventh of january, at 11:34 p.m, the door of Pop's restaurant opened and the little bell ringed announcing a new customer in the almost empty place, Pop lifted his gaze to welcome whoever came to the place when he soundly gasped, alerting Jug who instantly looked back, expecting everything, and then, he saw her. / give it an opportunity pls.
1. Chapter 1

They tend to say that first impressions are the most important ones, that everything matters in that special moment. People tend to share their obnoxious but cute as hell starting moments of their relationships, they tend to talk about how the eyes sparkle, or the bells starts to ring on their ears, or how the hands and legs starts to become jello. All that anxiety, all the fear, and most important all the butterfly, oh how can we forget about the butterflies.

Jughead Jones was not a stranger when this topic became a conversation in his little ball of friends he had, starting with Archie, his best friend who matching his romantic ways of forming sentences for his music, he had a lack of luck while keeping his girls by his side, almost every week he was in love with someone new and the little train of adjectives and romantic verses found their way to Jughead, who was… how can we say it, hm, used to it.

Then, there was Veronica, the cold blooded raven haired girl who jumped from jock to jock of the athletes teams and the rich kids of the riverdale town like they were her servents (and well, they were) playing with all at once, because let's be real, veronica was the richest kid in town, the most popular (well, asides from cheryl) and the most beautiful, as students may whisper. Always on her high heels and luxurious skirts. The girl who dispites her cold looks, always shared how she would love to have a boyfriend, a honest boy who would just fit with her on all the categories she has for electing a perfect boy, or maybe be available to try and fit on all of them.

And of course, Kevin, the gay king of 'em all. How can we forget about the daydreamer boy who couldn't find a boyfriend for homecoming and was deeply upset about it, or just about the lack of affection coming from a boyfriend or lover, since well, he had great grades, great body and was the son of the sheriff. His blabbering mouth always whispering (or just yelling) about the affection, about his million crushes, just about it.

And then, Jughead, the quiet observant kid who just glared at people, and judged his friends decisions over and over until he just laughed it off. The dangerous boy of the school, if we're being totally specific, since well, he was the leader of the serpents, yes, don't be surprised that the leader of the most dangerous gang of the state (At least) was just a highschooler. A bright high schooler we must say, A+ student, a kid who loves rock music and his crowned beanie who never leaves his head and of course, his leather jacket. Mysterious and just chill, who never shared more than what he wanted to, who secretly wanted someone.

Who in his daydreams, was expecting for the exact moment on where all the gossiping about meeting the "one" would become true. The boy with the clear eyes who just wanted to find the girl who would be with him, who would make him feel the goddamn butterflies or just a damn zoo, who wished at midnight for the first encounter to be perfect, for the exact moment to be wonderful and to be soon.

And well, the star who he always looked up to every night did make his dream come true… Not in the conventional way, it wasn't perfect, but it did came soon.

One night, the eleventh of january, at 11:34 p.m, the door of Pop's restaurant opened and the little bell ringed announcing a new customer in the almost empty place, just a few older guys on the back of the restaurant, and at the bar, sitting there with his laptop opened and his third cup of coffee on the go was Jughead writing away his mind. Pop lifted his gaze to welcome whoever came to the place when he soundly gasped, alerting Jug who instantly looked back, expecting everything, and then, he saw her.

There on the entrance of Pop's was a girl, average height, in a pale pink dress who reached her knees, barefoot, blonde hair reaching her shoulders, shivering in the cold wind of january, her eyes open like she saw the most terrifying thing in the planet, a few pearls hanging on her neck, and the most important fact, she was covered in dirt, mud and blood. In her face was what it looked like bruises, big nasty ones, cuts on her lips and eyebrow, her nose was covered in dry blood, and her mouth as well. Her arms were uncovered to just find bruises and cuts all over it, her dress was tinted, everything was like taken from a horror movie, maybe it was.

/

 **2018, m4rzit. All rights reserved.**

Hiii. this is my first english only ff. so for my spanish talkers esperenme un poquito que luego subire la version totalmente en español para que no se pierdan de nadita.

It's a mystery- thriller ff, based on the riverdale characters, but the plot it's totally different. i hope y'all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl who appeared in pop's walked a few steps into the place, looking around completely terrified was breathing irregularly and smelt of dirt, humid, blood and horror. Her little feets were completely covered in cuts and dry mud, it looked like she couldn't even walk properly since her knees wouldn't move at all and her back was slightly curved, she was freezing, just like everyone in the retro restaurant who saw her, everyone was shocked and didn't know what to do.

And then, Jughead blinked.

He wasn't in a dream or some of his daily daydreams, or a nightmare. This was real, there was a girl in front of him with the most state of panic and horror that he's ever seen in someone, he needed to help her.

Yes, he was the leader of a gang, but that didn't made him an awful human being, right?

He snapped out of it and slowly, trying to not startle the fragile girl in front of him who was looking at the directions of the windows, careful and totally frightened, Jughead shoot a look to Pop's who scrambled to grab the phone and start to make some calls to the police because shit, there was a total stranger, on her tippy toes, marks on her body and bruises, all bloody and messy in his young man started to move closer to the girl, crouching down a little to reach her height and putting a sweet smile on his face who was rare for him.

"Hey… Hi" Whispered, gaining the dazed attention of the blond girl who startled, did jump a little and groaning for a few seconds looked doe eyed at the black haired man in front of her.

He noticed the strong smell of gasoline, dirt and sweet that came from her, and he just got even more worried, looking at her closely, he couldn't recognize her. Was she from outside the town? Because he did know every teenager on southside and northside of Riverdale, and she wasn't one from there.

"Hi sweets, you're okay now, you're safe now" he spoke softly, lingering to her ears, trying to soothe her.

The teenager just looked at the windows and stammered something he couldn't understand, it was just like if her tongue was sedated, he continued smiling since it looked as it helped to get her far from the entrance; Her voice sounded raw and rough, as if she hasn't said a word in days, or even weeks, high pitched and just soaked in despair.

Pop's already finished his call and was fixing something for the girl, it looked like it was towels and some water. The older people who was hanging out in the place, were not longer there, Jughead thought they may had leave a while ago, maybe before she entered, or maybe when she came in, making them feel afraid by the picture she offered; Jug was trying to figure out what to do, he was in a position in where things could go very wrong, even though he had Pop's as a witness that he was in the retro place when she came on.

His thoughts were distracted by a soft tug on his leather jacket, he looked down to see the hand of the girl, all bloody and dirty trying to gain his attention again by pulling him softly, but just with her fingers, she must have thought she couldn't mess his clothes up. Her eyes were shot open and her breathing was very loud, whimpering she tried to say something, the look on her face told him that she was trying to tell him what happened to her, but her mouth couldn't get a grasp of it, couldn't form words or the sound, just whimpers and vocals being stretched in a painful way.

His mind was puzzled until some hand tapped his shoulder, and there was the owner of this retro place who soon enough was going to be surrounded of cops, stretching his arm to pass him some towels and wet toals, still shaken up, Pop's looked scared of the girl, of the situation in general, Jug just smiled thankful and grabbed a few of them, taking the small hand of the girl to clean it a little bit in front of the attentive gaze of the blonde who wasn't giving up on her voice, on the sounds, carefully he cleaned her slender fingers and the palm of her hand, hearing her whimper in a little pain, she had cuts everywhere in her palm, tiny shaped crescent moon scars that by the look of it, were because of her nails. When her hand was clean, she grasped his sleeve firmly, surprising him.

"Hey there… I want to help you, okay? Do you wanna sit for a moment? Let me help you" She nodded, but her hand stayed on his sleeve, like she was afraid of let go, as if letting him go would take away her chance to be safe, to escape whatever she is escaping off..

He walked in a soft pattern to the bar, being closely followed by the young girl who didn't took her eyes off him, her lips trembling with anxiety as she sat down slowly into the seat, in pain and alone, a few tears found their way out the clear eyes of her.

Jughead sighed and stood close to her, he catched how his presence seemed to calm her down a little in a strange way, maybe she saw him in the past? Recognised him? Or it was the fact that only him was compassionate enough to approach her and show her concern and worry? She lifted her free hand who was in a weird position, crooked, her fingers were crushed, it looked entirely broken, she lifted it with a look on her face, she was showing him her broken limb, she was seeking help. The boy cleaned with a little wet toal her cheeks and her eyebrows, cleaning the dirt her lids were covered with and he just… Connected.

Her eyes were so clear, so passionate, emotional and full of emotions that he couldn't describe, her nose looked broken as well, and the way she was breathing could confirm that, her lips were slightly open since she was breathing through it, her cheekbones were crushed and covered in bruises, around her left eye were shadows of bruises, as if she had a black eye but now was fading away, her jaw seemed dislocated and his heart hurted because she looked so tiny, so fragile, so helpless. She was like a little child, refuging herself onto him, tugging his sleeve lightly like reminding herself that he was there. It was quite a sight since almost all Riverdale high school was totally terrified of the bad-tempered, rude and foul mouthed, Jones boy, and there it was that kid, acting like a total sweetheart to this strange girl who was spotting safety on just his stand.

 _She must be so beautiful, i just know it, before she became this messed up, fragile girl, she must have been so damn precious._ He thought without stooping his hands from cleaning the girls face up, the police's siren was close, he could hear it, they would be in that place in less than a few minutes and another sigh escaped from his lips, she became more frantic, staying close to him and looking at the entrance wary. He shook his head with a little smile, a sad smile.

"Don't worry, they are cops, and will be here to help you.." He lingered for a little moment, he would have love to hear her voice complete the sentence with her name, but she only looked at him, he could see the gears turning on her head.

"I'm Jughead by the way" he blurted out when the police cars were parking outside, he knew what would happen next, Pop came almost running from inside the place to talk to the police officers, to the sheriff who was looking at them from outside the window, he accommodated the girls hair and cleaned a little bit her nose, her response was grumbling with small whimpers.

"They're gonna take you to the office and they will help you, they will reach to your family…" Her whimpers increased and now it was her time to shake her head, a strangled facial expression on her face, Jug didn't understand what she wanted to transmit to him. The sheriff was a few steps from the door, and he could already hear the little bell.

"It's okay, it's gonna be oka-"

"B… Beee… Bbbbbbeee…Tttt… Bbbbeeeeeettt" Sounding desperate and anxious she tried again, blurting little sounds but now, they had a little bit of coherence, she tightened her grip on his sleeve, her knuckles were surely gonna get sore. "Bbbbbbeeeeeeettttt… Yy" Her voice cracked, the sheriff reached them, and she jumped scared again of that person.

Jughead's mind was fuzzy by the voice of the tiny girl who looked satisfied of completing her task and then did a total change to be frightened by the sheriff presence, tugging on his sleeve, grabbing his arm actually and trying to hide behind him… _Betty._

 _Betty,_ that was her name, she has tried to say that since she entered the restaurant, _Betty._

"Jughead… I'm not surprised to see you here… We were called, Pop's says this girl appeared from nowhere, do you know her?" the sceptical look on the sheriff face's annoyed the hell outta Jug, he groaned and shook his head again, the girl was whimpering again, he felt her forehead rest on his low back, she was so tired.

"I do not know her, i've never seen her around… She's certainly not from Riverdale"

Sheriff's stare was confused for a few moments and his eyes were somewhere else, his posture became tense as his hands were posed in his hips, in his mind there was a huge conspiration already, trying to find a solution for this extreme case that was so rare, in Riverdale did not happened this things, strange bloodied people who appears from the darkness of the night, covered in marks, cuts and bruises… He's never seen something like this.

"Well… Then might as well be starting this case, we will take her to the station and start the investigation as soon as possible." Sheriff's radio was loud, so loud for Betty's liking, she closed her eyes and tried to scrunch her nose who got her whimpering in pain, she tried to gulp down her noises but it wasn't significant since Jughead turned around for a moment to watch her, his smile brightened a little the girl's spirit, her grip on his arm only intensified. "Let's go, little girl"

The man of the law tried to grasp the girls hand only for her to let out a screeching scream, shutting her eyes and hiding her face in the leather jacket, not caring that her nose was throbbing or her cheekbones were on fire, she didn't want to be touched, minus by a man like that, she didn't trust him, but she did trust the beanied boy, why? Tears poured down her cheeks, rising the burn on her cuts, her loud sobs were accompanied by her yelling, her throat was breaking.

"Sweetheart, calm down… I'm the sheriff, you will be okay"

But none of his words would calm her at all, she keept her whimpering and screaming, with her eyes shut and her hand in a death grip, Sheriff tried to calm her, there was an ambulance outside and some of the helpers were already surrounding Jughead and the girl, but she was hysterical. Jughead couldn't take it any longer. He turned around in a slight movement, standing in front of the blonde who shocked stopped her sounds and looked up, her eyebrows scrunching a bit and her mouth half-open. Jughead smiled and bend down to reach her eye level, everybody around stood quiet, expecting the dark haired boy to snap or curse at the loud blond, but it never happened.

"Hey, Betty, right?" The girl gasped softly, her eyes sparkled with hope and it hurted Jug's soul, she looked so hopeful at the boy's recognition, he understood her! He catched her words! "Listen to me, these are good guys and will help you, they need to check on your cuts and bruises, and find who you are"

"Bbbee...Ttttyyy" She repeated, find who she is? She is Betty! Why was he asking again?; The sheriff raised his eyebrows in surprise, the stressed out girl who screamed at the only sound of his voice was listening quietly to the leather jacket kid and was actually responding to him, she felt safe with that boy, Sheriff started to talk through his radio and asked the guys from the ambulance to get out of Pop's and wait outside.

"I know, i know you're Betty" Jughead snorted and raised his free arm to caress the blond strand of hair that keep on the girls forehead, bothering him a little. "But they need to find more, where you come from, how did you reached Riverdale, because you're in Riverdale, did you knew that?"

She looked confused and whimpering for a few seconds, shook her head and kept tugging on him, scared of letting go, she was stubborn, didn't want to let go and Sheriff got a hold on that, sigh and then moved his hand towards Jughead, catching her flinch at his sudden movement.

"Okay, Jones you'll need to come with us, she is clinging to your arm as if you're her life saviour, and by how she acted when i got here, i know for a fact she won't come with me without more screaming and cries and honestly, she could hurt herself… Just look at her" And he was totally right.

She was barely holding herself together, sitting in an awkward way, her back curving, her eyes were fazed, her chest was moving up and down in an almost exaggerated way that just reflected how exhausted she was feeling, how close she was to just pass out. The physical damage was visible on the outside, the sheriff was referring himself on the mental damage and the interior one, they needed to do something, she needed him, and god if he felt relieved to be able to go with her.

"Okay, i'll go i'm going to just call someone to come and get my bike. " Sheriff nodded and stared for a little moment at the girl who did not take off her eyes off Jughead.

He texted Archie, the red haired boy responded almost right away, he always wanted to ride the monster (as he awkwardly called the bike), so each opportunity his raven haired friend allowed him to do so, even if it's just for a few moments or just for a short ride, he was more than happy. After that, Jughead gave the keys to Pop's who promised to give 'em to Archie when he reached the place, he sighed softly paid his bill to the man who just laughed it off. Walked backwards for a few steps and as he expected the blonde got down from the seat she was on, setting her feet on the ground with some groaning and then walking towards the boy who couldn't stop himself from comparing the girl to a baby who was learning how to walk.

The walking proceeded to happened outside the retro place with even more complaining in the girl's behalf. Soon the ambulance shortened his distance to the teenagers, and a few minutes later, Jughead and Betty were on their way to the hospital, he sitting besides her, she never let go of his sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

_this is kind of a filler chapter i'm so sorry haha, i've been really busy with my school work, i wanna jump off a cliff. i hope y'all like it! please comment and share it!_

/

Their arrival to the hospital was nothing he expected, every doctor was outside and waiting for them, it looked like it was true what Veronica used to say about Riverdale, secrets were nonexistent, the rumours spread in town like a plague, a fast one. All doctors were expecting them, or well, just her. And the gasps that were heard when they got down from the ambulance were almost taken from a movie ; Betty had to stay in the litter for a little while since they were trying to put her on some serum and connect her to all this kind of machines that Jughead didn't even know it existed. But she never let go of his sleeve and then his arm, not even when they had to pass her to the E.R urgently and asked him to wait outside, it wasn't possible in Betty's eyes, she screeched loudly and screamed, she kicked her feet and with her crooked arm threatened in a childish manner (to Jughead's eyes) to take out all the things they attached to her.

It was so obvious he wasn't going nowhere. He was staying there, by her side. When they made it clear to her, she relaxed instantly and looked at Jug, like expecting something, he just laughed softly and stroked her forehead trying to distract her while one of the doctors took advantage to take some blood samples from her broken arm and a nurse came towards him, passing him some wet toals.

"I'm going to start cleaning her up a little, we would love to bathe her, but she has too many cuts.. So we will start to clean her and disinfect her, can you help us? Just… She seems so calm with you" He nodded, grabbing some of the tools and starting to clean her face with a cotton ball, grabbing some peroxide since it didn't hurt when he cleaned his own wounds with it.

Cleaning the cuts on her forehead, he passed to clean her eyebrows and circling his motions to her nose, he knew it was broken so being careful tried to help the most of it without hurting her so much, and it did surprise him how under all that dirt and dried blood she was so fair, her skin was pale and like a porcelain doll who never got a ray of sunlight in her life. He kept cleaning her face, passing from her nose to her cheekbones slightly and dabbing some in her lips, she flinched but didn't did anything else. Suddenly, her eyes dropped and right there and then she fell asleep or well.. Passed out?

"Hum.. What happened to Bet-"

"We sedated her, she is pretty hurt, we need to start working on her arm and nose, she wouldn't let us if she was awake… We're going to bathe her, change her clothes and put her on a better room" The nurse cut him to speak and he nodded silently, he chewed his bottom lip at the sight of the now passed out girl whose fingers were still on his arm, now loosely but still there. "She will be fine tonight, she's gonna get so much sleep and hopefully will rest nicely, tomorrow will be a really agitated day for her" she murmured and continued doing her job.

Jughead felt light headed when he was being parted from the blonde, but his instincts told him to stay where he was, she was being taken care of, they were going to bathe her and clean her real good, find all her injuries and heal her. His name was called and when he looked back, there was the Sheriff looking straight to him, moving his fingers in a motion for him to come closer, Jug did so, therefore he felt emotionally exhausted and kind of lost, so when he sat down besides the Sheriff the first thing he did was take off his adored beanie and pass his hand through his hair, the older man looking at him curiously.

"The guys from the office says that there's not amber alert, or even an emergency call about a blonde girl on her 16 years at least in this state and those around… It's like she came out of the shadows." Murmured the old man in a weary gaze, with a sigh he stood beside the young boy who looked dejected. "Go home, Jones, there's nothing we can do tonight"

"But you saw how she responded when i'm not there, she can get hu-" The sheriff shook his head and with a hand dismissal started walking towards the exit.

"They sedated her, Jones, she's going to sleep all night. Go home, rest and go to school… Come here when you're out of it, we need to interrogate her as soon as possible."

And Jughead did went home, but resting and catching sleep was something impossible for his brain who was way too preoccupied for a sleeping blonde in a hospital bed.

/

One thing Jughead absolutely hatred about living in a small town was that all events were known, not a single detail was muted, everyone knew everything about every little thing in Riverdale, about every person who entered the location, nothing could be keep as a secret or be hidden for a long time, or at all.

So it wasn't a surprise that when he arrived high school everyone was chatting and gossiping about the lost girl who appeared in Pop's tarte yesterday, each student creating theories about the identity of the girl, or making jokes about it, laughing it off or creating even more rumours (Hey cheryl, yes, we see you). Wasn't a surprise at all that at his arrive he just got immersed in the non stoppable chit chatting of Veronica and Kevin. He was so over it, and at the same time wanted to know more, wanted to go to the hospital… He was expectant, they were going to wash her and dress her in some hospital clothes he thinks, his nose scrunched in distaste, those things were like paper, uncomfortable and itchy, he didn't enjoy the thought of Betty waking up just to be naked in a table just covered with paper like clothes, that why he couldn't stop his mouth from just making sentences that his brain was thinking but wasn't expecting to share.

"Veronica, i need you to give me some of your clothes" He spoke for the first time since he arrived, surprising his friends who accepting his silence were just chatting between themselves, it wasn't rare for them to just have Jughead sitting with them and listening to their conversation or just be there. All heads were directed to him.

Veronica stopped his movement instantly, almost ruining her lipstick (which she was retouching since she drank some water and was distainting), blinking confused she stared at Jughead as if he grew another head and lowered her lipstick and mirror in her hands, Jughead cursed in his mind, he could see the little hamster running at sound speed in her head, getting ready to ask questions until she was satisfied, damn his asshole mouth.

"Excuse me? I don't think my clothes would look very good on you" She smiled, moving slightly just to cross her legs and stare at him longly "Why would i give you my clothes, Juggie?"

Her voice as always was sprinkled with sweet sarcasm and poison while trying to get him to spill all the information she expected and wanted, Jughead only rolled his eyes and stared at her with a bored expression.

"Not for me… I just, need some of your old clothes, like pijamas, old pants or hoodies that you don't use anymore for a friend" Archie raised his eyebrow judging him openly, Kevin was lost but trying to tie everything in his mind and Veronica looked just more intrigued, fabulous.

"A friend? As far as i know, all your friends are in this table" The red haired boy spoke, confused and blinking his puppy eyes, making Jughead groan and huff at him.

"You want me to lend some of my clothes, as a donation thing?" Veronica's words sounded so shallow but he knew she wasn't like that, or well that's what he thought, he nodded.

"Yep, i need some of girls clothes, mine's could work but i think girl's fabrics and all must be most comfortable" okay he was ranting a little, nervous he scratched his neck, he didn't know if he could tell them about the occurrrence at Pop's, wasn't that an under investigation case?

"You really think Veronica would lend some of her expensive clothes as a donation thing? Wrong queen" Kevin spoke while sipping his water, making almost everyone in the table roll their eyes, except for the dark haired girl who just laughed it off and flipped her hair over her shoulder

"Well, it would be an amazing excuse to buy some new stuff that i obviously need" She laughed with Kevin who nodded with a soft laugh, Archie was just trying to understand "But first, i want to know who is this person i'm donating my stuff to, i'm curious"

The crowned beanied boy huffed, of course she would ask for details and a name in specific, scratching his jaw in anxiety he debated with himself, should he?

"Is for JB? Is she in town?" Archie chirped excitedly, his eyes shining after his words rolled out of his tongue, he adored Jug's little sister who was a sunshine but was away for the moment, the leader of the serpents shook his head

"Do you truly think that if she was in town i would be here right now?" Archie's expression fell down and frowned like a scolded puppy, Veronica tapped his foot insistently and Jughead knew that he had to speak or she would rip his head off, he could sense her impatience. "Ok, fine, fine! I'm going to speak… Yesterday, i was at Pop's writing some stuff for the high school paper and lost track on time, so soon it was almost midnight and…"

"Shut the hell up, Jughead don't tell me-" The little hamster from Veronica's head was connecting the information and she was becoming eager to know more and just excited

"Wait, for the high school paper?" Archie tilted his head

"Archie, Jughead is the ghost writer from the paper, now shut up i need some details" Kevin moved his hand to invite the mysterious kid to keep talking

"Suddenly, the door sounded and Pop's looked so scared so i turned around, and we saw-"

"You saw the girl! The girl who everybody's talking about!" The girl almost screamed, looking like a child who finally got her favorite barbie for christmas

"Yes i did… "

"A girl? I heard from Mr and Ms Wheeler that it was a adult woman or something.. Even though they're old people, they must have seen something else" The puppy eyed boy spoke softly looking at his friends, Kevin nodded but then rolled his eyes a little.

"Well, they told us as well that they almost ran out Pop's because of the fear they felt"

"And they were right to felt that, i felt my stomach fucking drop, imagine being in the middle of the night, at this almost empty restaurant and then enters this girl covered in blood, dirt and mud, all bruised and with marks all around." Jughead passed his hand across his face, tired "Looking like a fucking Carrie sequel called: nightmare"

"And now, you're getting some clothes for her?"

"Yes, Veronica, it's for her… She just… I stepped up and spoke to her and just tried to calm her and it worked, pretty damn well to be honest, she started clinging up to me and well.. She doesn't have any clothes, and the dress she was on it's totally ruined so i was expecting for you to lend me some old clothes for he-"

"Okay! I'll do it"

"Really? Thank you so much Ronni-"

"But, with one condition"

"This was going so damn well." he knew it, with Veronica Lodge there was nothing free, there was always an equivalence of exchange that was applied even with her own mother.

"I want to meet her" Her smile looked exactly as the cheshire cat had, all mischievous and dark, he knew she wanted to be the first to know the girl, or at least to have all the detail straight up, like her looks, her way of moving, she just wanted to scrub it to Cheryl's face that she knew first.

"Ron, she's in the hospital, and by how she was acting yesterday… I don't think she might tell you anything at all, she barely could tell me her name" He recalled, the moment in where he felt like a true hero, damn, his desire to go running to the hospital just to check on her were getting almost impossible to bear.

"I just want to see her, get clothes that might fit her better, and maybe help her with some stuff, you know" She smiled to the man besides her who looked kinda lost "Girls have different necessities than man and she might need a girlfriend by her side who can help with those things"

Jughead prefered not to ask, like… At all, so he just nodded, moving his hands to dismal the big excitement Veronica felt, the bell rang starting their day at school, which navigated itself by the murmuring of Veronica with Kevin about which clothes would be preferably to donate at the cause, Archie's blabbering about this new song he got stuck in his head and how he found the chords to play it on his guitar, and Jug's with his head in the clouds, imagining and recalling every little moment.

 _Betty._


End file.
